Possessed
by Athena's Owlet24
Summary: "If you do no cooperate your friends will be harmed."  Personal loyalty is Percy's fatal flaw. "What did you have in mind?"   "You must give us your soul."
1. I Give You The Rights to My Soul

**Hey guys, here is a new story. Hope you like it!**

**~percabeth4evr~**

**Percy POV: **

It was the night of my sixteenth birthday, the day I saved Olympus (with the help of Annabeth and the rest of the camp), and of course my first kiss with Annabeth.

Annabeth and I were walking back to our cabins right after our under-water kiss. I took Annabeth to her cabin. A lantern handing to the right of the door was our only source of light, so there was dim lighting. On the bright side, it made it very _romantic._

"Thanks for tonight, Percy. It was great," Annabeth said. I could see her blush even in the little lighting. I figured that I was blushing as well because I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Yeah, it was great," I agreed. "I can't believe that this morning was the war, and then tonight our first kiss." Annabeth giggled. "It was a busy day."

I gave her my crooked smile. She gave me a grin back.

"I guess, I better get some sleep. Like I said, it was a busy day. I am completely wiped out."

"Yeah me too. This curse of Achilles drains my energy faster than when I wasn't invulnerable. But Annabeth, are you forgetting something?" I asked playfully.

Annabeth gave me a quizzical look. "I don't think so. What?"

I leaned in closer, and gave her a peck on the lips. "Your good-night kiss, Wise Girl."

Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink._ "_Oh, how could I have forgotten," Our lips were now an inch apart. "Maybe this will make up for it."

At first, I had _no _idea what she was talking about. Until she gave me a passionate kiss. I returned the favor, and we eventually forced our lips apart.

"All is forgiven," I joked.

Annabeth smiled. "See you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain."

I hopped into my bed, and I knew that I wouldn't have to try hard to get some sleep. I closed my eyes. I soon heard voices.

_Perseus Jackson, _said a voice.

"Who's there?" I asked, reaching for Riptide.

_Deimos, God of Terror, _the same voice said.

_And Phobos, God of Fear, _said a second voice.

"What do you want with me?" I asked angrily. I was _really _tired, and I didn't feel like dealing with these two.

_Just do as we say, and that daughter of Athena, and all of your other little precious 'camp friends' will not be harmed, _Phobos declared.

Phobos knew what I was truly scared of: Losing my friends and loved-ones. He knew what will get me to cooperate.

"I'm listening." _Kronos is not dead, Young Savoir of Olympus. He will be able to reincarnate quite quickly, actually. _Said Deimos.

A shudder went down my spine. Kronos will come back? And he will come back 'quickly'?

_We are tired of being declared as minor gods. Kronos has promised us a great offer. _Said Phobos.

_Yes, and he said that the only thing stopping him is… you. Once you are disposed of, there will be nothing blocking the Titan Lord's path to victory. _Phobos continued.

"And what makes you think that you can 'dispose' of me? I've beaten plenty of Titans, monsters, and gods before."

_Ah, yes. But if you do no cooperate your friends will be harmed. _Threatened Phobos evilly.

I will NOT let them hurt my friends. Especially Annabeth.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked apprehensively. My stupid fatal flaw. Apparently, I will so anything to save someone, especially a loved-one. I never completely believed it, until now.

_You must give us your soul, _Deimos said.

My eyes widened. My soul? I would rather keep it.

_Otherwise, your friends go bye-bye…_

I sighed. I couldn't believe I was about to say this. "I give you the rights to my soul," I declared. I heard the two gods chuckle. A bright yellow and red light appeared in the room. It quickly proceeded to where I was sitting. It went inside of my body, through my chest.

It was as painful as the dip in the River Styx. I started to scream. I could feel myself being possessed. I was fighting with the power of the gods of terror and fear. It took all of my energy just to move my fingers slightly. I knew that I couldn't fight it. _They _had the rights to my soul. They could do whatever they wanted with it.

I felt my eyelids start to close more and more, until all I saw was black.

**A cliff-hanger! What will happen to Percy? **

**Did you like it? Please Review! I **_**really**_** want to hear your opinions on the story, and if I should continue or not. **

**All suggestions are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next chapter,**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	2. Annabeth Will Be Watching Me Like A Hawk

_**Alright, I tried to make the characters more like themselves this time… So I hope you see some improvement!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**_

_**Percy POV:**_

"_PERCY! Percy, Wake up!" Annabeth shook my shoulders. _

"_One more minute," I grumbled holding my head. I had a headache that hurt like Hades at the moment._

"_No, wake up now!" She said, still shaking me. _

_I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. "What's the big deal?" I asked grumpily. I looked into her grey eyes full of concern. _

"_Look around Percy," she instructed. _

_I analyzed my cabin. The pond in the corner was in pieces, with water spilling out of it, making the floor slick. All of the bunks were completely destroyed, along with the windows, the old photos on my wall, and practically everything else in the cabin. _

"_W-What happened?" I asked in shock._

"_You tell me. I was getting you up for breakfast, and then I walked in to see this," she said pointing to the room. "Do you remember anything last night?"_

_The truth was that I did. I remembered Deimos and Phobos commanding me to give them my soul unless I wanted to see Annabeth, or anyone else get hurt. They probably cause me to do this. I didn't want to worry Annabeth, so I had to lie._

"_I just went back to my cabin and instantly fell asleep," I shrugged. _

_Annabeth gave me a you're so helpless _look. "Uh-huh. And you didn't hear anything last night? You slept right through it?" She crossed her arms.

"That would be correct."

Annabeth gave me a long stare, where she was probably examining my expression to see if I was lying. I hoped that she wouldn't figure it out. "I know something is up, Seaweed Brain, but in the meantime we should go tell Chiron about this incident. Get dressed and meet me at the Big House."

I nodded.

As Annabeth was walking out she turned back and said, "I'm keeping a close eye on you, Seaweed Brain." And left my cabin.

I let out a sigh of relief. "That was close," I mumbled to myself. I started to get dressed. I couldn't help but wonder how I destroyed my own cabin, without remembering it. I knew that I could go under Phobos and Deimos's spell at any moment, and that worried me. What if I have an episode in front of someone? What if I burn down the whole camp?

I tried to get those thoughts out of my mind. I started to walk over to the Big House, with Annabeth and Chiron waiting on the porch.

"Annabeth has told me that your whole cabin is destroyed. Do you know anything about what happened last night?" Chiron asked.

I _had _to tell Chiron. If anyone would know what to do, it would be him. I eyed Annabeth, giving Chiron the hint that I wanted to be alone with him.

Chiron nodded in understanding. "Why don't we have this conversation in private?"

"Wait, why can't I be included?" Annabeth asked.

"Dear, this is something that I must talk to Percy about alone."

Annabeth sighed. "Very well. But you better tell me everything afterwards, Seaweed Brain. I _know _you're hiding something. You can't fool a daughter of Athena."

She gave me a death glare. I gulped. I hated her glares. Monsters never seemed to scare me, but when she gives me that look, it urges me to run towards the hills.

When Chiron and I were alone, I told him how Phobos and Deimos visited me last night. I told him how they were tired about being minor gods, and that Kronos gave them a better deal.

"And what did they want from you?" he asked.

"My soul," I said quietly.

"And did you give it to them?"

"Well they said that they would harm my friends and family, if I didn't cooperate."

Chiron sighed. "So they possessed you?"

"I believe so. I don't remember doing any construction to my cabin. I just remember their visit, and then their spirits entered my soul."

"And then what?" Chiron pressed.

"I blacked out."

"I have taught heroes for thousands of years, but have never heard of something like this," Chiron admitted sadly. "But what I can infer is that Phobos and Deimos can take over your body at any time, and control every one of your actions."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"First, we must alert the gods. They must know that one of their fellow brethren are traitors. But you, my boy, I don't know what to do with. I need consent from the gods, first." I sighed. "So basically they are going to order my death?"

"You are the hero that saved Olympus and the era of the gods. I don't believe that they will execute you." "So, when should we head to Olympus?" I asked.

"Immediately."

**This was a very baaaad chapter. No matter how much I tried I couldn't make it right. Idk. Writer's block I guess. So tell me what you think, and again, all suggestions welcome! I am having writer's block!**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	3. Percy Confronts the Gods

**Sorry guys for not updating. I figured that I would cancel this story or put it on hold, but then I re-read it and I had second thoughts. What do you think?**

**Annabeth POV: **

I waited outside of the Big House for Chiron and Percy to return from their conversation that they rudely excluded me from. It wasn't like I was still a helpless seven year old anymore. And yet, Percy, and occasionally Chiron, find an excuse to keep secrets from me.

Like for one thing, Percy didn't even tell _me, _his best friend, that he bathed in the River Styx. I had to piece it together myself. Then again, he did tell me his mortal point. Which is a big _no _once you bathe in the Styx. He must trust me a lot. But that didn't make me stop thinking about what Percy was discussing with Chiron over, and keeping a secret from me.

Finally, Percy emerged from the Big House, with Chiron following close after him. I walked up to him, giving one of my glares, hoping that would do the trick to squeeze the information out of him.

"Well Seaweed Brain?" I crossed my arms.

"Ugh… Me and Chiron will be making a quick trip to er, Olympus." He tried to say it like it was no big deal.

"What for?" I asked impatiently.

"Um, just for some reports about…" He paused. I guessed he was trying to think of some excuse.

_Gods Seaweed Brain, you are such a bad liar, _I thought. _Could you be any more obvious?_

Finally, Percy thought of some lame excuse. "How they are doing with claiming their demigod children."

"Is that your final answer?" Percy seemed to ponder the thought of telling me the truth, or sticking with his ridiculous story. "Yep."

I gave him one final glare. "I want _every _detail when you come back. I know you are hiding something, Seaweed Brain. We've known each other for more than four years, and you think that I haven't figured you out yet? I'm a daughter of Athena for crying out loud! I _know _things."

Percy looked deathly afraid of me right now. Which was good, because he should be. I hate it when I don't know the truth. And I know that what he is hiding must be BIG.

"Cool down, Wise Girl. I will be back soon, okay?" He shrugged it off and walked down Half-Blood Hill and into the disguised camp van that said 'Delphi Strawberry Service' on the side.

I couldn't take this anymore. I knew that I wouldn't get direct answers if I just stayed here. So I propped my baseball cap on my head, and I felt myself start to blend in with my surroundings.

I quickly hopped into the back of the van before it left. I tried to stay quiet so no one would notice a stow-away in the back.

The van was silent for the nearly the whole ride there. Probably because of the tension. I listened intently, just in case Percy or Chiron spill out any clues. Finally, Chiron spoke up.

"I'm sure the gods will understand, Percy." Chiron began.

"Or Zeus could blast me." Percy stated miserably.

"You are savior of Olympus and the era of the gods. The council even agreed to make you a god. Trust me, they don't offer that to any hero."

_It sounds like Percy did something wrong. _I thought. _But what could he have done that would be this bad? _"Yeah, but Athena always brings up my fatal flaw. As if she knows the fate of the world, and how I am the one who is going to destroy it. Now I am wondering if she was right."

_Personal Loyalty. That was Percy's fatal flaw. And they don't call it fatal for nothing. He would give up his life or even the world to save a loved-one. Oh gods, Percy, what have you gotten into?_

"Your heart was in the right place." Chiron countered.

The van finally pulled up to the Empire State Building. Percy started to get out, but then asked, "You can't come with me, right?"

Chiron shook his head. "Unless summoned, I cannot go to Olympus. **(AN: I think that's what it said in the Last Olympian…) **I am sorry, but you must do this alone."

Percy nodded, and proceeded towards the entrance to the gigantic skyscraper. He asked the man at the front desk for the 600th floor. Of course, the man denied that there is such a thing, until Percy brought up how Zeus was expecting him.

At the council, Percy looked nervous. He walked up to the twelve Olympians, and knelt at their feet.

"Rise," Zeus said. "You have come to Olympus with news, yes? News that you said that could eventually lead to destroying the world?"

Percy nodded. "Yes." He took a deep breath and began his story. Now I could finally find out what is going on.

"Last night Phobos and Deimos visited me. They came as enemies. They said that unless they wanted my friends and family to get hurt, I would have to give them -" He paused dreading what he was about to say. "The rights to my soul," he finished.

_Oh my gods, Percy! You gave up your soul just so they wouldn't do any harm to me, Grover, and all the others? I mean, it's your _soul!

"They possess me." Percy stated grimly. "I'm guessing that they can any time and any place. This morning, I awoke to my cabin destroyed. I can infer that it was Phobos and Deimos's doing."

Percy stopped to look at the expressions of the gods. All of them were shocked by the news, and Poseidon looked worried for his son.

"And that's not all," Percy said sadly.

_Really? There's more to this horrific story?_

"Phobos and Deimos said that they will no longer stand for being called minor gods. So they arranged a better deal with Kronos -" Percy stopped suddenly.

A white and red flash appeared in the room. My eyes widened in terror. The two lights entered Percy's body through his chest.

What was the worst and most horrific part was that instead of Percy's beautiful sea green eyes, there were red ones that were in his place. My mouth dropped open at the sight that I saw. I took a glimpse at Poseidon, and he looked at terrified as me to see his own son like this.

"_The Titan Lord is to come," _Spoke Percy. But it wasn't Percy's voice, it was an evil and wicked voice that I couldn't even describe. It made my skin crawl. was I then realized what was happening. He was possessed by Deimos and Phobos. _"He is quickly reincarnating. All he needs is to get this demigod out of the way so that he can step up to power."_

"_Yes," _Percy said, but this time his eyes were white and he had a different voice from the one before. This voice seemed like it could read my every feeling, emotion, and thought. _"Without this son of Poseidon there will be nothing to stop the Titan Lord. Not even the whole army of demigods and the Olympians put together will be able to stop him. The Age of the Olympians is no more. The new Age of the Titans is approaching. We will leave the son of Poseidon here. For your information, we can possess him anywhere and any time. It will be no use of hiding him. We will be able to find him. Oh, and do expect dangers to come. Danger even more threatening than what had come in the last Titan War." _

And on that happy note, Percy's eyes closed, and the two lights escaped. Percy instantly fell to the ground. He looked worse than he did in the war where he looked like he was ready to drop. He was white as a bed sheet, and had extremely dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for weeks. I have never seen him this way before, so fragile and weak. It was as if Phobos and Deimos was sucking out his life source.

I finally stepped back into reality. I ran over to him and clutched him in my arms. I took off my baseball cap, revealing myself to the council.

"Annabeth? When did you -?" Athena asked, but then realization hit her. "The baseball cap I gave you."

I gave a quick nod, and directed the rest of my attention on Percy. His opened slightly.

"Annabeth?" He croaked. He winced in pain. "It feels like everything is on fire."

"Okay," I soothed. "We will get you to camp as soon as possible. You will get all fixed up there."

Before he could say another word, he passed out in my arms. I held his hand. It was cold, as cold as ice.

**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? **

**Should I continue this or put it on hold, because I already have two other stories that I'm still trying to complete that had a lot more reviews and alerts than this one. Leave it in the review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~percabeth4evr~**


End file.
